ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Taildas
is a monster that appeared in the series Ultraman Cosmos in episodes 37 and 43. It became when possessed by Chaos Header and when remodeled by Alien Nowar. Subtitle: Underground Monster History Ultraman Cosmos Taildas & Chaos Taidas A rather easily frightened monster that first emerged one year before the events of Ultraman Cosmos, he appeared out of the ground near a town one day and EYES managed to spot him. He was attacked and shot with a NX-0117 missile, but it lodged on his back. He soon dug underground to escape and hadn’t been spotted since. Taildas reappeared in the present day and met EYES again, who upon noticing the missile (which was surprisingly still active), tried to remove it without hurting the monster. However, upon recognizing EYES from before, it escaped by burrowing away. He appeared a second time and EYES tried again to remove the missile. Before they could remove it, Chaos Organisms soon turned the creature into Chaos Taildas. The monster began to attack EYES and Musashi, who had managed to remove the missile while also crash-landing at the same time, turned into Ultraman Cosmos to fight the monster but had a hard time fighting him. He went into Corona Mode but still hadn't had the upper hand. The blue and red giant then changed to Eclipse Mode and finally had a better chance of fighting the monster. With a shot of the Cosmium Ray, the Chaos Organisms were expelled and Chaos Taildas turned back to normal and went back underground. Trivia *Chaos Taildas roars are modified Bolgils and Golmede roars. *Taildas is one of the many monsters living on Kapuya Island. The other monsters living on the island are Vadata, Bolgils, Dolba, Golmede Beta, Lidorias, Mienin, Mogrudon, Neldorand, Spittle, and Tablis. Taildas Mechalator Captured by Alien Nowars, they took the peaceful monster and modified him into their cyborg monster. He arose one day in the city smashing buildings and streets and EYES could only watch the destruction. Shockingly, it stopped and white fluid came out of its jaw as the monster died due to the incompatibility with the cybernetic body parts. It was brought to EYES Base for an examination before a burial can be made. Trivia *Taildas Mechalator's death is similar to humans and animals when they consume poison or drugs, causing the victim to vomit white fluid and die. Data - Chaos= Chaos Taildas :;Stats *Height: 52 m *Tail Length: 30 m *Weight: 66,000 t *Origin: W2 Area :;Powers and Weapons *Tail: Chaos Taildas can use his tail to bash enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: He can jump thousands of feet in the air. Chaos Taildas Extrodinary Jumper.png|Extrodinary Jumper - Mechalator= Taildas Mechalator :;Stats *Height: 52 m *Tail Length: 30 m *Weight: 66,000 t *Origin: Point YJ7 :;Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Abilities: As told by an Alien Nowar, when any monsters turned into cyborgs by them, they will receive greater strength and agility. This also includes Taildas. **Burrowing: Once summoned, Taildas Mechalator can burrow underground and rise in a greater speed. :;Weakness Due to being an Earth monster, the metal used to modify him into a cyborg cannot adapt into the monster's body and thus killing him. }} Gallery Chaos taildas.jpg .png|Ultraman Cosmos get pinned by Taildas Whatever.png|Taildas wants to bite Cosmos Taildas vs cosmos.png Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victims